User blog:The Golden Moustache/Freddy the frog vs Chara
OC vs Character! Golden Moustache vs Undertale! The green icons of Golden and Undertale fight! Which green character will win? Will it be the fallen child or will it be the greedy frog scammer? Note: To make the fight closer,Chara is getting Genocide Frisk. Who are you rooting for? Chara Freddy Who do you think will win? Freddy Chara ' ' Intro Wiz: Green,a simple color. Boomstick: But sometimes,it ain't so simple when it's added to these two. Wiz: Freddy the frog,the infamous scammer of the cartoon world. Boomstick: And Chara,the first human to ever fall in the underground,he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick,and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armour,and skills to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Freddy the frog shows he's King in DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Freddy the frog is an infamous scammer thinking of himself as a king,he's known for scamming people,and he also goes on various adventures. Boomstick: He's also quite greedy,i mean of course,he's a friggin scammer! Wiz: He also has a gang,and his good old friend Lloyd,they're both the leaders of the gang. Boomstick: So let's start with Freddy's stats,first of all,he has toonforce,allowing him insane stats. Wiz: He can send a full grown large wrestler flying with some punches,lift trees,and lift along with Lloyd whole stars,he also ran to the moon and punched through it breaking it along with destroying the sun,although it burned his hand a bit. Boomstick: That's not all,he also ate half of the moon and sun! and he can easily beat a group of the Evil's minions,and he can lift a whole piano. Wiz: He's also skilled in judo and martial arts,and he has displayed this multiple times by beating up some of his opponents and hitting some of his pressure points,he can also beat the guardians of the universe,who are basically cosmic beings of well.....the universe,he also can throw a whole planet,he also can destroy stars with some punches. Boomstick: Now let's talk about his durability,he was sent by Time Man,a time traveling based guy,to the big bang....and he,tanked,it,without,even,FLINCHING! Wiz: Yep,he also tanked the explosions of the suns and moons,tank being shot by a shotgun,tank attacks from a big wrestler,tank the destruction of the universe,and tank being sent all across space and through various stars,along with tanking being sent through various planets of the solar system,although he didn't destroy them. Boomstick: Wow! and about his intelligence,he can trick LEX LUTHOR,and BATMAN level people!,and this is combat applicable as he can trick his opponents. Wiz: He also a pretty good regeneration,being able to regenerate from being crushed,sent flying through multiple trees,being cut into pieces by a knight,regenerate from cannon fire,reattach limbs to himself,regenerate from being crushed by a whole building falling on him,being punched multiple times,regenerate his hand from destroying the sun,and regenerate from being burned to ashes after being hit by lightning,and he can regenerate from some of Lloyd's attacks,however we aren't gonna scale Freddy to Lloyd in this battle,as Lloyd's page isn't completed. Boomstick: Man,that's insane! and he resisted mind control by Time Man,along with being immune to existence erasure,yes even on a conceptual level,he has come back from being erased,surprising the entities that erased him. Wiz: He also has some haxxy magic,which allows him to send large waves of fire,shoot magic blasts from his palms,dark red orbs that can make someone age very quickly if they are hit,weakening them,create explosive orbs and an explosive forcefield around someone,which then explodes damaging the person inside,and he can make lightning strike his opponent,use telekinesis,raise his hands which can turn the opponent in ice,and he can send a large green orb moving at MFTL+ speeds,and capable of keeping up with and even surpassing the opponent's speed,if this orb hits,then the opponent is slowly drained of their energy and is turned gray colored. Boomstick: He also has the typical hammerspace,being able to pull out revolvers,anvils,axes,shotguns,hammers,gigantic anvils,and much more. Wiz: He also can time travel to various eras and timelines,and he can follow the lord of darkness,aka Lloyd,but again we aren't scaling Freddy to Lloyd in this battle. Boomstick: He can travel through time and space to take someone to the big bang and throw them there,and can dodge bullets,axes,baseball bats thrown with accuracy,missiles,etc. and ran around in space,making the whole planet spin around,before returning to it in literally one second,he also could speedblitz the Evil at certain times,who was able to keep up with him. Wiz: He also has a supervillain form called Dracula Frog,he wears a black cloak,has big sharp fangs,and has pale skin,with red eyes,he could beat the living sun which was stated to have universal power and had great power over the universe,and Space the alien,a godzilla sized planet level threat which destroyed various planets and had covered the whole earth with a red forcefield,he could lift Space the alien although it was some effort,and beat the Evil again as Dracula Frog,and can move at MFTL+ speeds,being able to run galaxy to galaxy in less than a second,and speedblitz Space the alien who moves at MFTL+ speeds. Boomstick: Wow,a giant that moves at MFTL+ speeds? You'd think that a big godzilla sized guy would move very slow! Wiz: Yes,anyways,he also has a minor power of imagination,he has his own finger gun,like a gun but with Freddy's index and middle fingers and he can use his middles to cock the gun and index for the barrel,and since it's an imaginary gun it has infinite ammo. Boomstick: Spongebob was right! i knew it! Wiz: He has precognition,allowing him to see in the future his opponent's moves and attacks and dodge them before they're even made. Boomstick: And he has immortality,however it's just his appearance not changing despite his age. Wiz: He has knowledge of the real world,and he can even escape the fictional world,getting on a computer where he can toy around with his opponent,he can shut down the computer,BFRing the opponent,delete them from existence,change their size,attack them with the mouse,and he can virtually do anything on the computer. Boomstick: Oh boy,imagine if that would actually happen! Wiz: Some of his other feats include beating a whole planet full of Xailons,a powerful army themed alien race, became the richest frog in the world after scamming whole countries,and talking about his computer mode,he destroyed the universe multiple times,turning it in a white void,turned giant and devoured the moon and sun in half,and can change the credits' names to "Freddy the frog",he also as both Dracula Frog and Freddy fought an army of the Evil,dodged lasers,ran around the whole planet to get an hotdog,and ran planet to planet in less than a second,and jumped from a star to another. Boomstick: That's insane! He also has the legendary sword,a sword he got in an adventure in a castle,Freddy's strenght increases,and he can destroy boulders in one punch,he can split a planet in two with a few punches to the ground,and has mysterious speed,capable of disappearing from people's sight even if they're watching him,fly at MFTL+ speeds even in space,one shot planets by crashing into them,like holy...and he doesn't even flinch,and his sword can shoot yellow lasers at MFTL+ speeds,turning whoever it hits in an hotdog. Wiz: He also has the book of sealing,he gained it when he scammed and tricked a witch into giving him it and trapped her with her own book,the book of sealing is a book thrown at MFTL speeds,if it hits someone they're trapped inside the book,but although Freddy is a tough opponent,he has weaknesses,he's cocky and arrogant,has a short temper,can still feel pain sometimes even with his toonforce,and he can actually still be tricked,and he can be lured with money since he's greed,although it's inconsistent as sometimes he realizes that he's being tricked,and Dracula Frog was tricked into eating normal food,which gave him a stomachache,he's weak to toon acid of course,and in fact he's weak to any kind of acid,was defeated by some of his opponents,and he suffered some humiliating losses,can be stunned,and he doesn't spam Precognition,only using it when he feels like he needs to use it. Boomstick: But Freddy's still a powerful opponent,so don't mess with King Freddy! Chara is determinated in DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Once upon a time,there were two races,humans and monsters. Boomstick: Let me guess,they were slaying each other like a bunch of crazy guys? Wiz: Actually,they lived in peace. Boomstick: WHAT?! Wiz: Yes i know,surprising,anyways,one day,a human child fell in the underground,but Asriel,the son of Asgore and Toriel,the king and queen of the underground,found the child and helped them,eventually the child was adopted. Boomstick: Asriel and Chara played games,ya know did the typical stuff,but one day,Asgore got sick. Wiz: Surprisingly,Chara laughed at him,the reason for this is unknown. Boomstick: If i was Asgore,i'd call them an asshole,i mean come on,i let that child into my family,and when i get sick,they laugh at me? come on man... Wiz: One day,Chara got ill by consuming buttercups,their wish was to see the golden flowers in their home village.after they died,Chara's soul was absorbed by Asriel,and they both shared control in the body,Asriel carried Chara across the barrier,however the humans thought that Asriel killed Chara,Chara wanted to use their power,but Asriel resisted them,allowing himself to be killed by the humans. Boomstick: Holy crap that got dark very quick,anyways Chara's body was then carried to the ruins to be given a proper burial. Wiz: In the true pacifist route,when Frisk talks to Asriel,Asriel reveals that Chara hated humanity,and wasn't the greatest person. Boomstick: Well duh! They laughed at their adoptive dad when they got sick! Wiz: In the genocide route,Chara is seen in a black void,they present themselves,and ask for this world to be destroyed so that they and either Frisk or the Player can move to the next one,if Frisk / The Player refuses,Chara then asks them-''' '''Boomstick: "SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?" Wiz: Uhh,exactly that,also Boomstick,can i show you something? Boomstick: What? Wiz: *shows clip of Chara jumpscaring and getting close to the screen* Boomstick: AAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?! Wiz: That's for all the bad puns you've ever made. Boomstick: *takes a deep breath* Gosh,take a chill pill Wiz..anyways,Chara deals 9999999999999999999999999% damage,as shown in the screen,and is implied to be capable of destroying the universe,or even whole timelines! Wiz: Then the game crashes,but if you get back on it,text appears from Chara,saying that you can get your happy ending,but only if you give your soul. Boomstick: Giving your soul results that in the ending of the true pacifist route,Frisk's face turns into Chara,and then the screen turns black,and a distorted version of Flowey's laugh is heard,i wonder if i'm gonna sleep tonight... Wiz: You probably won't,anyways Chara can be scaled to Genocide Frisk,who dodged gaster blasters from Sans,dodged lightning,and avoid cloud to the ground,and meteors,Genocide Frisk also beat Undyne,who has much more HP than Toriel,and can keep up with Geno Frisk. Boomstick: Wow! and also,as Undyne the undying,she could tank an attack from Chara,who can one shot monsters,and is comparable to them,actually,and has natural DETERMINATION,and has durability negating soulhaxxing spears,and could even take Asgore down as a friggin CHILD...and Frisk still beat her. Wiz: Genocide Frisk also one shotted Mettaton NEO,although we don't really know that form's stats since they were never shown. Boomstick: Genocide Frisk also beat Sans,who also had soulhax with his karma magic powered bones,which ignore durability and drains energy,giving Geno Frisk even some friggin trouble! Wiz: Sans also can turn the soul of someone blue as a sign of moving them around with telekinesis,and is implied to have killed Frisk multiple times,even having fourth wall awareness of it,and even dodge their attacks! Boomstick: But again,poor skeleton got slayed even after his efforts,damn... Wiz: Genocide Frisk also has various weapons,such as the toy knife,ribbon,empty gun,and cowboy hat,worn dagger,and healing items such as food. Boomstick: It's also implied that Chara controls Frisk,although it's not confirmed,but it will be assumed for this battle. Wiz: They also have the ability to SAVE and LOAD,allowing them to come back from death. Boomstick: So...how exactly do you beat these guys? i mean they can revive from death,they're slayers of basically every monster in the underground,and-''' '''Wiz: Chara and Frisk still have weaknesses,Chara needs someone with enough determination to control them,and they can lose their ability to RESET if someone has enough determination,along with having actually suffered some losses by Sans,however they still beat him due to their ability to come back from death. Boomstick: Despite all of this,Chara is still a very tough and difficult to kill opponent,so don't underestimate the fallen child! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright,the combatants are set,it's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHH BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! DEATH BATTLE! (Note:there will be some space because otherwise everything is in one line) .... It was all black colored,everything was gone. A child wearing a green shirt and holding a knife,with rosy cheeks simply stared in the abyss of the darkness,with a yellow colored child a few meters away from them. These were Chara and Frisk. "Another timeline gone...." Chara spoke,a creepy smile on their face, Frisk didn't say anything. Chara: "Hmm....what timeline should we destroy next?" Chara looked into other timelines,and saw....a cartoon like timeline? Chara. "What a weird timeline..oh well,time to get rid of another world." Chara and Frisk entered the world,and suddenly earthquakes started happening. Person #1: "What's happening?!" Person #2: "AAAAH!" The sky started turning red with dark red clouds. (Meanwhile..) We see in a large golden castle an anthromorph,green frog with black glasses,wearing a red scarf,and green overalls,with mickey mouse styled gloves who was sitting in a throne. Freddy was rolling his eyes and sighing. Freddy: "Oh man,there's nothing to do at all today,or something exciting.." Freddy started thinking,and eventually thought of the one thing he loves to do the most: scamming. Freddy: "Oh i got it! i can scam some of those guys in that town,ha!" Freddy got off his throne and started walking out of his castle,not knowing of what was gonna happen. (Back in the town..) Chara and Frisk started slaughtering various innocent people running around,Chara enjoying what was happening. Chara: "Aaaah....how nice..." Chara smiled. Suddenly Freddy came in town. Freddy: "Hehe,time for- WOAH!" Freddy saw the chaos happening,with stuff getting destroyed along with people being killed by Chara and Frisk. Freddy: "Who are those guys?" Freddy started walking towards them. Chara kept smiling as they kept slaughtering people,until they saw Freddy. Chara: "Huh? who are you?" Freddy: "Hey kid,i don't know who you are,but you ain't causing chaos around here!" Chara: "Oh,another fool to oppose me?" Freddy got a bit irritated. Freddy. "Fool? I ain't no fool! i'm Freddy,freddy the frog,and you ain't messing with this town!" Chara: "Very well then..." Everything around Freddy,Chara,and Frisk turned to black. Chara: "YOU JUST SENT YOURSELF STRAIGHT TO HELL!" ''' '''FIGHT! Verdict Category:Blog posts